winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh (book)
Winnie the Pooh (1926) (1926) is the first volume of stories about Winnie-the-Pooh, by A. A. Milne. It is followed by The House at Pooh Corner. The book focuses on the adventures of a teddy bear called Winnie-the-Pooh and his friends Piglet, a small toy pig; Eeyore, a toy donkey; Owl, a live owl; Gopher, a live gopher; and Rabbit, a live rabbit. The characters of Kanga, a toy kangaroo, and her son Roo are introduced later in the book, in the chapter entitled "In Which Kanga and Baby Roo Come to the Forest and Piglet has a Bath." The bouncy toy-tiger character of Tigger is not introduced until the sequel, The House at Pooh Corner. Portions of the book were adapted from previously published stories. The first chapter, for instance, was adapted from "The Wrong Sort of Bees", a story published in the London Evening News in its issue for Christmas Eve 1925. The chapters in the book can be read independently of each other, as they are episodic in nature and plots do not carry over from one chapter to the next. Contents Chapter 1: In which we are introduced to Winnie-the-Pooh and Some Bees and the Stories Begin Christopher Robin brings Edward Bear downstairs, and the narrator reveals the first story. Winnie the Pooh is walking in the forest, when he approaches the Bee Tree and climbs it to get some honey. However, a branch breaks and he falls into a gorse bush. He goes to Christopher Robin's House, where he and Christopher Robin bring a blue balloon and Pooh uses it to get up to the Bee Tree. However, he cannot reach the honey. Eventually, Pooh decides these bees are the wrong sort of bees and Christopher Robin shoots the balloon(although his first shot hit Pooh) and Pooh drifts down, although he has to hold his arms up in the air for almost a week. He always have to blow a fly off, which makes the narrator think that's why he's called Pooh. Christopher Robin comes to have his bath and Pooh watches, while he learns he didn't hurt Pooh when he shot him. Chapter 2: In which Pooh Goes Visiting and Gets Into a Tight Place Pooh is singing through the forest but when he comes to Rabbit's House and tries to get in. Rabbit disguises his voice, but after putting his head in three times, Pooh gets in and gets lots of honey. However, when he comes out, he gets stuck in Rabbit's front door. When Rabbit brings Christopher Robin to Pooh, it becomes impossible to push Pooh back, so they decide to wait. Eventually, after a whole week, Christopher Robin, Rabbit Gopher Piglet and Rabbit's Friends and Relations pull Pooh out. Chapter 3: In which Pooh and Piglet Go Hunting and Nearly Catch a Woozle. Piglet and his house are introduced. One winter day, Piglet finds Pooh hunting something(presumably a Woozle) and joins him after it multiplies into two Woozles. Later, it multiplies again, this time into a different animal, making them believe they are either chasing two Woozles and one Wizzle, or two Wizzles and one Woozle. Later, it becomes clear that it is two Woozles and one Wizzle, then is made more anxious, with there having made another Woozle! Piglet then leaves and Christopher Robin comes along, and reveals it is truly Pooh and Piglet's footprints. Christopher Robin then cheers him up and Pooh goes home for lunch. Chapter 4: In which Eeyore Loses a Tail and Pooh Finds One Pooh visits Eeyore and finds he has lost his tail. Eeyore assumes someone has taken it and Pooh volenteers to find it. He goes to the Hundred Acre Wood, where Owl lives. Chapter 5: In which Piglet meets a Heffalump. Christopher Robin tells Pooh and Piglet that he saw a "Heffalump". Pooh and Piglet decide to set a trap for a "Heffalump", They dig a pit and place one of Pooh's honey jars in it as bait. During the night, Pooh becomes hungry. he remembers that there is a jar of honey in the trap. He goes there but finds there is not much honey in the jar, meaning that he has to stick his head inside it to lick out the remaining honey. He gets his head stuck in the jar. As a result, Piglet arrives in the morning and finds a monstrous "Heffalump" with a head like a jar in the trap. When Piglet goes to get Christopher Robin for help, Pooh breaks the jar against the side of the trap and the truth is revealed. Chapter 6: In which Eeyore has a birthday and gets two presents Eeyore says that it's his birthday. Pooh decides to give him a jar of honey but he eats the honey while he is on the way to see Eeyore again. Pooh decides that he can give Eeyore the jar and that the donkey can use it to put things in. Piglet decides to give Eeyore a balloon but he falls over and bursts it. Piglet offers the burst balloon to Eeyore anyway. The donkey is very pleased to get a present. He is even more pleased when Pooh arrives with the jar and he discovers that the burst ballooon fits perfectly inside it.' Chapter 7: "In which Kanga and Baby Roo Come to the Forest and Piglet has a Bath." Rabbit does not like them and wants to make them leave the forest. He decides that they should kidnap Roo and then tell Kanga where he is on the condition that she promises to leave the forest forever. Pooh and Rabbit distract Kanga and substitute Piglet for Roo. Kanga soon realises what has happened but has fun by pretending that Piglet is her son. She makes him take medicine and forces him to take a bath. Christopher Robin arrives at Kanga's home and tells her that Roo is at Rabbit's house. In the meantime, Rabbit has become very fond of little Roo and has decided that the two kangaroos can stay in the forest. Chapter 8: In which Christopher Robin Leads an Expedition to the North Pole. Christopher Robin announces that they are going on an expedition to discover the North Pole. During the expedition, Roo falls into a stream. Pooh finds a pole which he uses to fish Roo out of the water. Christopher Robin declares that the pole the bear has found is the North Pole. The expedition is over and Pooh is a hero. Chapter 9: In which Piglet is completely surrounded by water. There is a flood. Piglet's house begins to fill with water. He calls for help by throwing a message in a bottle out of the window. Pooh receives the message. He uses an empty honey jar as a boat to get to Christopher Robin's house. The two then use an umbrella as a boat to get to Piglet's house and save him. Chapter 10: In which Christopher Robin gives a Pooh party and we say goodbye. Christopher Robin thanks Pooh for saving Piglet by throwing a hero party for him. Adaptations Chapters 1 and 2 were adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Chapters 5 9 and 10 were adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Chapter 3 was adapted into Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. Chapter 6 was adapted into Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Chapter 3 was also adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Chapters 4 and 5 were adapted into Winnie the Pooh (2011 film). Chapter 7 was also adapted into an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (entitled The Old Switcheroo). Chapter 4 was also adapted into an episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (entitled Eeyores Tail Tale). Chapter 8 was also adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the North Pole Expedition. Chapter 5 was also adapted into Winnie the Pooh and the Heffalumps. And Chapters 5 7 and 8 were adapted into segments of Piglets Big Movie. Category:Books